


a pleasant surprise

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I think you'll be happy to know that I'm not wearing any underwear."





	a pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #565, where the prompt was "travel." also written for the following prompt at the Shadowhunters ficathon: _any/any femslash- "I think you'll be happy to know that I'm not wearing any underwear."_

The phone conversation starts off like most of the long-distances ones they have while Izzy is travelling for work; they talk about their respective days, the weird or interesting things they saw, the cutest dogs they saw on their commutes. 

It's after Maia finishes telling Izzy about the adorable pug and corgi she saw someone walking on her way home (they were in _onesies_ to keep the cold out, and she really wishes she'd snapped a quick photo) that the conversation takes a totally different turn. 

"I think you'll be happy to know that I'm not wearing any underwear," Izzy responds with absolutely no preamble. 

"Why would I be _happy_ about that?" Maia groans in response, dropping her head back against the couch. "Maybe if you weren't four damn hours away. When are you coming back, by the way?"

"Soon," Izzy replies. It's a strangely non-committal answer, but before Maia can ask her to clarify, she hears a key twisting in the lock. 

Maia hangs up, jumps off the couch and reaches the front door just as Izzy steps inside, shoulders and hair dusted with snow. 

"Surprise," she says, releasing the handle of her wheeled suitcase and stepping into Maia's arms. 

"Were you serious about not wearing underwear?" Maia asks, pressing her nose into Izzy's damp hair. 

"Dead serious," Izzy replies, her lips curving into a grin against the side of Maia's neck. "I can prove it, if you want." 

That sounds like an offer too wonderful to turn down.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
